Data analytics typically refers to the science that incorporates various disciplines including, but not limited to, data engineering, mathematics, statistics, computing, and domain-specific expertise. A data scientist thus is one who practices some or all aspects of data analytics in attempting to solve complex data problems.
Conventional data analytics solutions are becoming more and more limited due to the increasing sizes of data sets that such solutions are applied against. Such limitations include the lack of ability to adequately calculate the cost of the data analytics solution, including costs associated with computing resources and time consumption. Also, significant inefficiencies can occur when the data analytics solution has to repeat processes on the same set of data.
Accordingly, improved data analytics techniques are needed that enable business users and data scientists to execute data analytics more easily and efficiently.